


Salamander

by eoKingdomDom



Category: Besstrashny Plamyah, Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Fantasy, Poetry, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoKingdomDom/pseuds/eoKingdomDom
Summary: A poem about one of my characters, sort of a poetic illustration of her life which is more literal than I'd like to admit.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Besstrashny Plamyah





	Salamander

There's takers for the cloak,  
The wand,  
The fire  
From deep inside the tissue of her heart.  
With intentions for wine the  
Lady might make her feel warm.  
One could talk her into a   
Splay of limbs across the floor,  
Listening to one's words like they are  
Gospel.

One could give her a glance and laugh  
At such unadulterated charisma.  
But there's nothing wise about the  
Mockery of a creature capable of making   
Dragons talk gentle.  
Eased with chatter and  
Camomile tea.

Is it to say such politeness is a weakness?  
Or is it a power?

Regardless,  
She takes the rein of ultimate power and merely  
Dispels fireworks to hear  
Celebration.  
She grasps a voice of refined melody and  
Sings the song of her people.  
But no matter what,  
Her family never listened.

Holding a sceptre, her eyes drift to the wild.  
The hills and dance of meadow flowers  
Call upon what's beneath.  
She breathes, and with it  
Loses sight of the sky.  
No flittery bird or jumbled crow can  
Make her long for a higher  
State of being.  
She can't possibly deserve that.

Instead, she'll have the crispy smell of  
Grass, leaves, sulphuric water.  
The feathers of her handheld hat ruffle  
In the wind.  
The air bites, breeze hits her cold and  
She shudders.

At least alone,  
There's no takers for the cloak,  
So she can wrap herself up in it.

But alone,  
There's nothing she can share.  
Nothing for her to love.

And like a salamander's fire,  
It kills her inside.


End file.
